User talk:Cutiesunflower
Please unblock JoeJoeTheAnimator He literally did nothing wrong in the 4th of July, 2018. Some former admins thinks that he spammed edits on this page, but that's not true. Also, Ceruglyphy increased his block time. Please unblock him, thanks. TheObjectShowRandomnessOfficial (talk) 17:15, February 10, 2019 (UTC) I don't know yet. He had spammed edits for a few minutes, but I think he is just editing it to make it better or something, like what happened with me before. It's a hard choice, as he is one of my older friends on FANDOM. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 17:20, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Well, I guess my answer is no (as I seen HollyTang doesn't want that to happen in Discord), as we have to wait until he becomes better, unless he makes spammy edits again. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 03:23, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Help A troll named User:Flaming Hot Toons is harassing me. He even made a hate page out of me. ello soy squidward - vemsa 15:42, July 24, 2019 (UTC) I don’t know how to say this, but... I know a user who would make a good admin. He nearly has enough edits to become one, too. This user is Vemsa. He adds Speedy Deletion to a lot of pages, which may seem like spamming, but it is for a good reason. If he had admin, then he would delete all the pages he’s added Speedy Deletion to, because they’re dead camps, WIP but not updated in a year or just spam. Seeing as you’re an admin, I thought you’d be a good person to share my thoughts with. I hope this is taken into consideration. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 07:55, July 26, 2019 (UTC) *I, myself, personally would hope to become one, because I'd polish this wiki around, but still, there might be some restrictions have yet to pass. ello soy squidward - vemsa 13:23, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Question (sorry to taskforce you, see post above. i don't want you to do all the work of deleting pages. you've got other things in spare time. however, these pages i want immediately deleted.) do you mind deleting all the "Pencil gets Grounded" pages? They have no reason to exist. You don't have to if you don't want to :) ello soy squidward - vemsa 20:47, July 28, 2019 (UTC) If there is profanity on the pages, then that is a great way to remove them. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 20:55, July 28, 2019 (UTC) *actually, overall, the whole speedy deletion category needs to be cleaned up. It has literally 200 pages! I'd like to go clean it up myself but I don't have the rights to. ._. ello soy squidward - vemsa 22:09, July 28, 2019 (UTC) *I’ll add my opinion. I think Vemsa should get rights, as I said above in my message that he would clean up the wiki! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 19:34, July 29, 2019 (UTC) *most of the articles that need to be deleted are on the Delete list btw. ello soy squidward - vemsa 15:44, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, but I can only promote users to chat or discussion mods as I am only an admin. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 19:36, July 29, 2019 (UTC) *Okay, I didn’t know that, but can you promote users to content mod? I was content mod on another wiki and I cleaned the place up. But I haven’t seen any content mods, nor is there an amount of edits you need to have to become one in the rules. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 07:00, July 30, 2019 (UTC) OC stealer The creator of Battle For BFDI Terror (2019) stole my OCs :( Edit: The user was Halee2009. She has had 3 warnings, so it is time for a block. She/he has edited my pages in the past, so I dislike him/her. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 11:59, July 30, 2019 (UTC) I have blocked him for three days. If he continues to steal OCs and make spam pages by adding images/categories to earn badges, he will be blocked even longer. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 21:11, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Socks I'm suspecting that all these accounts are all under the same IP address, due to their style of pages/editing overall, (atrocious grammar, milking of categories like "Characters who appear in every episode," etc.) atrocious grammar, (like mentioned before) and editing of each other's pages. All also really seem to like GoAnimate. *User:FoldyGirl 2002 *User:Princess Weatherstar4000video *User:SwitchyBoi2018 *User:Djlvargas *User:Princess Scarlet Lovelock~Angel I have blocked them all. Also, tbh, Djlvargas was the first account made before FoldyGirl 2002. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 21:11, July 30, 2019 (UTC) *thanks but you still hsven't blocked switchyboi yet. Since you voted before... In my show, Clash For Object Supremacy, you voted in the first episode. Since so far we have got no votes (sadness intensifies), would you like to vote in the second episode? thank you for reading this! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 19:03, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Just to let you know, you know Eparrett, right? the random gallery farmer/spammer? Well, he's spammed multiple times in the past, so I think he deserves a block. ello soy squidward - vemsa 21:36, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Crazy amounts of unneeded pages So, yeah. There’s a bunch of not needed pages on the wiki. If you look in the Candidates For Speedy Deletion category, there are 230 pages! This wiki needs to be cleaned up. Vemsa and I would do it, but we don’t have the rights. That matter has been gone over in the past, so I won’t bring it up again. Since you’re an admin, I was wondering if you could fix the issue by deleting a couple of these pages. Thank you for reading this! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:27, August 1, 2019 (UTC) I'll be able to delete the pages, so the wiki is more cleaner. Sunflowers can be lovable or anything, and it is still good if you can talk to me! �� 16:07, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for deleting a lot of the Speedy Deletion Pages. Me and Vemsa will find more candidates for Speedy deletion, but once those are deleted, the only thing remaining on the wiki will be high quality pages! Just, thank you. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 17:21, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Can u block/warn someone? I need you to block/warn a user called LeeviTheAnimator2 because she stole my OCs for a hurt & heal. She stole Xbox Logo and Green Face, and just cropped them out and put them in a background with other OCs. Why is everyone stealing my OCs? That’s not a good first impression, seeing as I’ve been on the wiki for nearly 2 weeks. Please block or warn them. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 09:56, August 3, 2019 (UTC) CFOS 3 Is Out! So basically, the third episode of Clash For Object Supremacy, which is CFOS 3: Fire Away Your Fears, is now finished! You don’t have to read it, but a simple vote would be nice. Thank you for reading this! (Why do I always put this lol) --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:35, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to annoy u, but Can you warn Halee2009 again? I’ve had trouble with her before, and she’s back and ready to be a pain. She edited my page without permission, adding a category that wasn’t necessary. Soon, I think she deserves a longer block from the wiki, or even a complete ban, so she never comes back. Since she’s been on the wiki, she’s been an annoyance. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:19, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Wheelium is bugging me :( Please can you do something about it? WheeliumThe2nd’s been reverting my edits on this page, and that page contains a threat to another user, that being Vemsa. Please delete the page and warn/block him. I’d warn him, but I don’t have the rights, so I come to a responsible and kind admin like you. I know I’m annoying, but if we kept it up, we could really help rid the wiki of rule-breaking users. Thank you for reading this! :-) --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 20:18, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for warning WheeliumThe2nd. I would’ve expected better from someone who was on the leaderboard! When there’s a strange editor, On one of my pages, Who you gonna call? CUTIESUNFLOWER!! Ever since I joined the wiki you’ve been the person I come to when I have an issue. And you always sort it out! Thank you for that. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:14, August 5, 2019 (UTC) about spam Recently, a user called "HarrySpartan" created a page called "Journal Crying". It's considered spam, right? It's just pointless. HarrisTsang720 (talk) 09:15, August 7, 2019 (UTC) *I’ve seen that page. Looks like spam to me! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 15:40, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Racist Page? I think the page, Black Yoshi, is racist. I made a comment on the page, and reply if you agree with me. Delete it if you really want to. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 20:19, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Block/Warn time again! Yes, another user has done a stupid thing to get themselves a block or a warning. This time, the user is Shanemulrooney who has gone and done something that every wiki faces - vandalism. It isn’t like Halee where she’d add unnecessary categories. Shanemulrooney completely blanked a page, the page being Mental Wealth Girl. I wanted the page deleted, but blanking it didn’t help at all! Thank you for reading this, and I hope you consider warning or blocking him! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 07:25, August 10, 2019 (UTC) hmmm... Ok. I suspect the user "Halee2009" being underage. I looked at his/her username and saw a "2009" in his/her username. May you block him/her? Thank you. HarrisTsang720 (talk) 10:31, August 11, 2019 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that she has to prove that she's underaged herself to get blocked. Also, I'm pretty sure it's fandom who blocks them and not the admins of specific wikis. Saranctha 13:59, August 11, 2019 (UTC) *bfdi wiki blocks underage users. ello soy squidward - vemsa 14:07, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Can you block/warn another user yet again? Okay, so the user HarrisTsang720 who is actually my friend, has been blanking pages that I put as Candidates For Speedy Deletion. Sure they were going to be deleted, but blanking them doesn’t help! He has done this to two pages so far, and it’s annoying me. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 08:22, August 12, 2019 (UTC)